


Kinktober 2019 Day 3 - Knife Play

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Knife Kink, Knife Play, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Short, Smut, Violence, bottom behaving like top, explicit - Freeform, onceshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Xue Yang loves playing dirty, swords and knives are his specialty. And Xiao Xingchen has to comply to his crazy and horny ideas. Who would have thought that a knife could be good for other things, not only cutting vegetables?





	Kinktober 2019 Day 3 - Knife Play

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 Day 3 - Knife Play with Xue Yang x Xiao Xingchen
> 
> Ohh, devilish Xue Yang can probably drive us all crazy. And his kink isn't any less crazy of course - knife play! Steamy session in the kitchen ;) 
> 
> This is part of my MDZS Kinktober series! Enjoy!

With a loud bang the door flew open and Xue Yang walked into the room, in his right hand a basket full of vegetables and fruits while he was holding a big knife in the other one.

"I'm back! Did you miss me already?" he announced and stepped into the small kitchen corner in which Xiao Xingchen was standing already, a pot of water cooking over the fire place.

"It took you very long to come back. What hindered you?" he asked calmly as he sat down on a small stool near the cooking area, seeming to look up to where the other one was standing in front of him

"Oh nothing! Just...the salesman was a bit reluctant to give me those veggies and fruits for free, you know. So I used my charm...and discussed a few things with him...After that he gave me all of this for free haha!" Xue Yang laughed and placed the basket onto the table, an apple rolling out of it already. With a wide grin he grabbed his knife and a piece of white fabric, quickly wiping off the blood stains.

"Very well, please prepare the vegetables. I will make a soup." Xingchen said with a soft sigh and slowly stood up to check the hot water again. After a while, Xue Yang finished cutting all the needed soup ingredients and smirked as he licked the knife clean. The other man sighed and shook his head.

"I know what you just did. Please don't do that again. You could cut your tongue" Xiao Xingchen warned him politely but Xue Yang laughed and waved the knife playfully in front of his face.

"Wow, you even noticed that! Your senses must really be amazing! Don't worry about my tongue haha!....But...what if I'm gonna do it again? How would you stop me, huh?" he asked and stuck out his tongue playfully, slowly licking up the blade of the knife again just to test out the patience of his opponent.

"Come on, didn't you want to stop me?"

"Enough." Xingchen whispered, his voice sounding dangerous but still calm. Xue Yang turned his head slightly, his lips still pulled up into a smirk as he lowered the knife and looked at the other an. Slowly he stood up, the other's face following his movements. Suddenly Xue Yang pulled the chair away from the table and quickly sat down on Xingchen's lap, the latter hissing in shock as the sudden weight on his thighs.

"If you don't stop me, then maybe you wanna try it too? Come on, show me your tongue" he suggested but the other man didn't do as he wanted, simply shaking his head. Xue Yang chuckled playfully and ran the tip of the knife along Xingchen's neck.

"So you wanna play hard to get, not doing what I want? Alright then...I'll play along.." the man dressed in dark clothes mumbled and leaned closer, their lips touching each other slightly, the knife moving lower and lower across his chest. With a quick movement of his hand, the other's white robes were ripped into pieces, leaving his chest uncovered. Xue Yang laughed against Xingchen's lips and ran the cold metal across the bare chest carefully.

"How about this? Is this better now? At least I am not licking the knife anymore and my tongue is occupied with something more delicious" he whispered and pushed said tongue into the other's mouth, moaning softly as the warmth and wetness surrounded it. He closed his eyes quickly and moved his body closer against Xingchen's. The latter's hands finally began to grab Xue Yang's waist, holding him in place.

"N-no...don't." Xingchen protested lightly as he pulled out of the kiss and turned his face away in shame. "I don't like it. Stop it." he mumbled embarrassed, though Xue Yang noticed the bulge under him already and grinned.

"That's what you say, but your body clearly shows me you like this alot. I didn't know you had a knife kink" he chuckled and ran the sharp tip of the blade down his abdomen, stopping right where the bulge poked the white fabric. Xingchen hissed and pushed his hips away from the dangerous toy but Xue Yang held him in place with his own body, smirking playfully as he twirled the blade around the bulge.

"I don't like this. And I don't have a knife kink. This is...not what it seems like. You misunderstand..." Xingchen mumbled embarrassed and gulped slightly as he felt the knife playing around his sensitive part again. Not being able to control his own body was pure torture.

"Haha you liar! I know you like this. And I won't stop now!" Xue yang whispered teasingly and quickly cut the white fabric open with one skillful move. Xiao Xingchen gasped as he suddenly felt the cold air crossing his skin, his abdomen freed from the warming robes. The other giggled happily and ripped the fabric even more, revealing the pulsing erection.

"See? You do like this." Xue Yang laughed and poked the uncovered erection with the tip of the blade, making his partner jump up in shock. With a wide grin he leaned down to Xingchen's cheek and kissed it softly. 

"Really now...it's not that bad. I would have said 'don't watch if you are too scared', but too bad you are already blind haha!" the devilish man teased and moved down to kiss the other's neck while the cold metal of the knife blade clung to his pulsing hard-on, making it unable to move. Xingchen moaned softly and titled his head.

"Don't...hurt me in any way...please" he begged with a shaky voice which only made Xue Yang giggle even more.

"Don't worry...I don't intent to hurt your precious cock! We will need that later" he whispered with an erotic voice and licked along Xingchen's neck, making him moan again. Slowly he lifted the knife again, only to move the tip down to the already strained balls of his lover, poking them playfully but making sure not to cut him. The other moaned softly, his hips twitching lightly at he feeling.

"X-Xue Yang...please...not there.."Xiao Xingchen whimpered and tried to reach down, though his hand was quickly stopped by his partner who chuckled.

"Not there? Well...how about this place?" the latter laughed and lifted the blade to Xingchen's neck that he had just kissed and licked, smirking widely.

"If you are nice to me now, and don't tell me to stop, then I will help you get off...in a great way that will make you feel good." he whispered and slowly moved his free hand towards the other's lower region, playfully flicking the twitching dick with his finger. Xingchen gasped and swallowed hard when he felt the blade against his skin.

"I...will be good." he whispered, his breath becoming even faster as he suddenly felt Xue Yang grabbing his erection. A strangled moan escaped his throat when his lover began to move his fist up and down the shaft slowly, whispering softly against his ear.

"Such a good boy, like a trained dog. You can't resist me, I know that. You love how crazy I am, don't you?" Xue Yang asked, his breath hot against Xingchen's cheek and the knife dug deeper into his white skin on his neck. He gulped hard and didn't have to search for words too long.

"Y-yes. I..love it" he quickly answered, the knife lifting off his skin again. Xue Yang smirked and quickly threw his dangerous toy to the ground, placing himself onto his partner properly before he crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. His hand moved fast on Xingchen's erection, the squishing sound making this situation even more obscene. Both of them moaned desperately into each other's mouthes and pushed their bodies closer as if they had forgotten the dangerous play they just started. Soon the men breathed heavily, hand moving faster and faster, squeezing the tip playfully, before white sticky liquid stained their robes in long stripes, the two of them moaning loudly against each other's lips.

"Thank you...this as so much fun. I even came without being touched!" Xue Yang whispered and chuckled shamelessly, seeing how Xingchen's cheeks burned in a bright red color.

"Maybe...I am not the one with a knife kink, but you" he answered, his voice hoarse and exhausted. Xue Yang slowly got off his partner and reached for the abandoned knife on the floor.

"Hm, you could be right. I really enjoyed this more than our usual play...we should do this more often!" he laughed and twisted the glistening blade in his hand to examine it, though Xingchen shook his head already, not wanting to do this again.

"No, once is enough. It's dangerous" the man in the ripped clothes answered and began to cover himself again.

"Ah come on! I know you liked -" Xue Yang quickly said with a smirk as he leaned closer but Xiao Xingchen stopped him with a gentle kiss.

"Stop it now. We need to prepare the soup or have you forgotten about that already?" the man said with a sudden serious tone. Xue Yang sighed but complied and nodded.

"Alright. You grab some new clothes while I start cooking.." he mumbled and turned around slowly. What he didn't see was the little smirk on Xingchen's lips as he stood up and walked to the other room. 


End file.
